Point of veiw
by Lucy-Alverse-Evolution
Summary: The X-Men are back with season 5. What is it like through the eyes of the Recruits. How do they like, how do they think? And what happens when the Recruits gain some New well recruits. Here comes the new new recruits or as Tabitha would say the newbies. And let's she if they can survive at mutant manor
1. X-Spy part 1

X-Men Evolution season 5 episode 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then the plot of the story. Please REVIEW

"X-Spy"

( We come in on the mansion that belongs to Charlie's Xavier it is a school for gifted mutants. We look into a living room where Bobby and Jamie play ping pong in the back round while Rouge"reads" on the couch) " No fair Jamie, your using your powers." Bobby yelled as he tried to keep up with Jamie's doppelganger's. "All's fair in ping pong and war" Jamie said with a cackle. " Ok you asked for it" Bobby then turned into his ice form and made a small wall of ice on his side where Jamie kept hitting at it rapidly trying to break it. Rouge was near bye clearly getting annoyed by the two boys bickering. She got up to make her leave when suddenly her roommate fased through the ceiling landing her right next to her unexpectedly best friend on the couch. " Like uhh" Kitty said as loud as she could to get her friend's attention if she hadn't already from dropping from the ceiling. Rouge noticed it right away. Kitty had been trying to get some of her thoughts on the little trip she took with a stinky swamp rat 3 months back. Luckily kitty had forgotten about it during the whole Apocalypse disaster. But she must of hit her head or something because a week after the defeat of Apocalypse she was asking about it again. " What y'all want this time" Rouge said in her thick southern accent. " Well like im bored so like can you like totally help."Kitty said in her own California accent. "So what y'all want me to do about it kit." Rouge said trying not to kill the Cally girl. "Well I like thought you might have some gossip or we could like totally talk about stuff like school, training or maybe like boys. Come on we like totally never talk." Rouge looked at her friend trying to find the strength to voice her words as best as she could hoping it wouldn't fail her. " Ya Kit y'all talk about your lovey dovey boyfriend while if I even get close to a guy he ends up passing out. Besides I don't like any one like that and no one likes me that way either." Rouge said trying to keep the last part as quiet as possible. There was a small sadness in her heart from hearing the word boyfriend come of her tongue and lips. She locked up the feeling, the hope, down with the rest of them an hiding the key hoping it wouldn't be found. Even kitty felt bad for her best friend. Rouge then turned back into herself. Rouge the person, the mutant that everyone avoids and the mutant that avoids you. That's how it was meet to be, didn't matter if she didn't like it, it had to be. No one could get hurt that way, not other people or mutants and not herself ether. " Like ok, we won't talk about boys. But I do know what we can do to stomp this boredom. SPYING." Kitty said bring Rouge attention back to her. POOF. Out of thin air a blue demon looking boy came in swing on the ceiling light. " Dit some one say SPYING." Kurt said to his best friend and never called Rouge his step or half sister he thought of her as blood and Rouge cherished that fact and also disliked it." No we're not that y'all are going to get in trouble and I'm not getting in any either. So just let me read" Rouge went to grab her book when suddenly it was gone and in the arms of her teleporting brother. " What ya like reading about like the Qeen of hearts." Kitty said with a snicker. Rouge turned from her usual vampire pale to bright red while Kurt looked completely confused. " Kit th vooks called " Lady of ve darkness." Kurt said still confused. But before he could ask any questions Rouge took her book back. " Fine let's go spying. Let me put this up first" Kurt then took the book again and poofed and came back just as quick. " I put it next to your diary vets move." Kurt said in a rush. " You Know Where I Put My Diary." Rouge screamed but before either could answer Kurt grabbed them both Teleporting them away where Jamie and Bobby looked on with jaws dropped.

So please review hope you like I will try and post every other day thanks .bye

Translation:

Kurt talk

Dit=Did

Vooks= Book

've= the

Vet=Let's


	2. X-Spy part 2

X-Men evolution episode 1 part2 season 5

Don't own any ㈵9

"X-Spy"part 2

"Owe , why did you bring me out her again " Scott said trying to pick a BlackBerry off the Bush with out getting poked again by a thorn. The only real reason he was out there was for the beautiful red head next to him how was his girlfriend. " I wanted make so jam and besides I need to tell you got up he hoped it was nth something bad. He real hoped he wasn't in trouble. Jeans powers didn't seem like much but in any kind of relationship you had to be careful of what you thought around her. This seemed especially if you were her boyfriend. " So what you want to talk about." Scott said looking at jean. "Well you see I've been looking at a lot of colleges and (POOF) um... well I think I've finally picked one isn't great. Scott." Jean turned and looked at her boyfriend. Trying to find out what he was think without actually reading his mind. " Some one actually accepted a... you." Scott said trying to pick the right words. " what do you mean, they picked some one like me. Do you mean a mutants Scott. Do you think just because we're mutants wee don't deserve good education." Scott looked back on what he said and realized the war he started."I didn't mean it like that it's just people usually don't like having mutants." "Well Scott this people are different" with that Jean walked of with a red mad face that almost matched her hair.

"Like Wow" kitty said from the little hideout behind the Bush. "So how much did you hear" the voice of there leader came over them. Busted. "You two shut your lips I will handle this.(Rouge rose to her feet) a we were just you know walking by and well Kurt here fell and then we saw Jean leave and stuff." Rouge said not at any time looking at here leader and ex-crush glass which were practically his eyes. " sure that's why I heard Kurt port right when Jean started talking. Busted again. "Vell I guess 've might over came vhen you started talking." Kurt said sheepishly. " I won't turn you guys in this time but if your going to spy on any one go visit the brotherhood." With that Scott left them beside the Bush where they once again poofed away.

The brotherhood house was just as boringTodd was bugging Wanda, Wanda was beating up Toad. Pietro was shooting hoops out front and Fred was watching cartoons on the tv. The three only stopped when Kitty saw her own boyfriend Lance Alverse. He was on the phone in the kitchen. Kitty's curiosity got the better of her and she put apart of her head through th wall to listen in on the call. "Lu calm down. So how things going back home. Good good. I do think about you, and I promise to come back for you. Yes I love you ok. I got to go. Talk to you later lu. Bye" Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing. She fased herself the rest of the way through the room where she now stood behind Lance." So who was like that." Lance let out a little tremor. Obviously he spooked her. Lance put on his im hiding something face and decide to play dumb. "What's a phone I wasn't on the phone. Wait what are you doing is the better question." Kitty gave him a stair only girls knew about. Your move gave it when she was made at you when you didn't clean your room , your gran mother did it when she found out you ate sweets before dinner, and your girlfriend gave it when she wanted to know what was going on.

While kitty left Kurt and rouge outside apparently they were found by pietro who was so bored he even pick a fight with a baby but since there wasn't any baby's around the x-geeks were the next best thing. "Finally some action" blob said as pietro brought them around the corner. " hay y'all were not here to fight" rouge said in a ticked of mood with kitty for ditch them. "Well yo you getting one. Yo I call blue boy."Toad said hopping onto the scene with Wanda walking slowly behind him." Hay rouge what ya doing her." Wanda said as if they were casual friend running into each other on the street or at the mall which usually happened. " nothing much. Getting in some trouble. Getting yelled at. Wanting to tear off kitty head. The usual." Rouge replied in the same tone Wanda eyes widen as he looked down at his new watch. "Yourbedtimefuzzyone." Pietro said in his mocking tone. " hasn't shape in ve while." Kurt showed the watch to his sister and her own eyes widen a bit. " We got to go." POOF. Kurt and Rouge landed in the kitchen where kitty was blocking Lances path and giving him the stink eye. "Kit stop bickering with your husband over there we got code red back at the mansion." Kitty turned bright red from anger and embarrassment. Lance let out a soft giggle which made kitty look straight back at him. " we are going to like talk mister" kitty said as she started walking over to walked over enough to plant a soft kiss on her check blush even more. " Sure thing pretty kitty." Rouge felt a small shock of pain that she always felt when something like a kiss or hug happened. Jealously. Kitty let slip a small smile and then held Kurtz shoulder where he port himself and the other two X-Men back home.

When they got to the mansion they noticed nothing was wrong on the outside. Kurt ported theminside where everything was still fine they finally ported to the profs room. There Sat the prof Jamie and Bobby. Rouge Kurt and kitty all gave a good slap to there fore head and realized they were not only rated out but busted. There goes the idea of being x-Spys.

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought this series will continue. Also sorry for this being posted late. First five reviews ideas will be tried an be included. So give me some feed back and I will give you a shout out㈴6


	3. Stone part 1

X-Men evolution episode 2 season 5

Don't own anything other than the idea . REVIEW Please.

"Stone"

(We come in on the house of the brotherhood where Lance and kittwalk up the steps) "So what's your punishment for spying" Lance said with a smile as he fumbled for his keys. "Well like we get get a extra hour of danger room at six o'clock in the morning, it's like totally burns. So how were you like you know talking to yesterday." Kitty said switching the conversation faster then pietro. Lance froze .he had high hopes that Kitty would have forgot about it but know but apparently his luck was as good as Wandas real relationship with her dad. Really bad. " No one kitty just a old friend." Lance said making sure not to look into the eyes of kitty. " oh like totally I love and think about my old friend the time you know." Kitty said with her anger that what he was. " Kitty your the only girl for me trust me. I promise we will talk about just let me get my wallet and we will be on are way." Before she could retaliate he drove into the house and ran up the stairs. She decide to stay on the porch just in case Lance team mates will still upset about yesterday. _Rustle rustle_. Kitty turned around lolooking to find the sound. _Rustle rustle. "_ Todd is that you" Kitty said with a kind of a sacred voice. Sir Todd wasn't the best villain ever but on this g he could is make a mess and she didn't need her new top covered in Toad spit. "Come on out now " Kitty yelled making sure she was rready to fase if needed. She walked over to the bush slowly , she reached her hand out slowly moving the leaves no one was there. Before she could turn around something hit her almost freezing her body and slowly her mind.

"Kitty sorry it took me so long Pietro went crazy and cleaned all the rooms in the house. His got so serious problems." Lance said locking the door behind him." Kitty don't tell me your giving me the silent tre..." Lance words were taken from his mouth as he had turned up and and saw a Kitty frozen in stone. He remembered that look. It didn't look like the time when Mistique was frozen in stone. This seem more alive but at he same time completely dead. Lance caught his breath realising he had stopped breathing when he saw Kitty like this. He walked closer to his girlfriend not even afraid if the person how had done this was still there and if they were he would be filled with emotion of happiness and anger .maybe some fear and joy as well. But they all seemed to mix. He put his hand on kitty's cheek and looked up into her stone dead eyes and whispered the name so close to his heart. " _Lucy"_

Lances jeep was never ment to go this fast but with two people that made up his existence were in trouble or getting any the jeep would just have to hold it up. " Lance you still haven't answer my question how is lollipop here solid stone." Wanda yelled from the back seat holding onto kitty marketing sure she didn't jump out of the car. Lance didn't have much of a chose in bring his teammates along. For one thing he knew he need help plays quicksilver had ran outside to ask Lance for a spare buck or two and maybe embarrass him in front of kitty. Instead he found kitty frozen and lance staring at her kind of creepy. Any how it ended with pietro screening like a little girl and having every one run out side. "LANCE" Wanda yelled again bring him back to focus just in time to slam on the breaks before running into the institute's gate. "I tell you once we get inside" lance said in his leader voice that singled the others that this was serious. Apparently Wanda hadn't heard it because she was still asking. "Lance what's going on."Lance decided to ignore her which was very dangerous especially if you knew her and knew what she could do to reached over and hit the button below the intercom."Hello this Ororo Munroe may I help you." "Hay it's lance and the rest of the brotherhood it really important it about kitty."Lance said leaning into the intercom. "Lance I'm afraid I can't let you in unless I hear kitty herself I'm sorry it just your back round" The weather which said with sincere voice. " Please she hurt get red to prob are minds or something" he waited a second then heard a fine. It took a minute or two but Jean was now heard on the intercom."Ok give me a second... O my she's STONE."


	4. Stone part 2

X-Men evolution episode four season 5

Disclaimer:don't own any thing other then the idea and the character Lucy Alverse. Please REVIEW.

"Stone" part2

Lance rolled up to the front of the mansion where almost half of the institute was waiting. He knew they would and he also knew that he was going to be re-live old memories and emotions. Jean used her powers to levitate Kitty onto a stretcher that was brought out by Mr. McCoy. "Spill it Alverse what did you do to kitty." Summers spat. He wasn't happy at all. Lance let the words wash over him. He been trying to get his anger under better control."I said spill it." Scott said now holding Lance up against the jeep. Now Lance said he been trying but man oh man did one eye know how to make him erupt. " I didn't do this slim like it or not I care for kitty a hole lot and I wish that things could switch right now ok. Besides she should be out of it in a hour." Lance said with a huff not clearly remembering what he said at the last bit. "So you did do it. Is this a knew mutant power you got, why did you do it huh..." before Scott could say his last and probably fatal blow to thro at Lance Jean cut him off."Scott it wasn't him.(Now turning to Lance)but you do know who did this don't you." Lance had know that red had been reading his thoughts once her annoying boyfriend started integrating him. Lance toke in a deep breath and looked around him as he saw the whole institute minus frozen kitty and beast who were now down stairs. _Great a crowd for his_ story his said think to himself. "If you like to speak in private Lance you could ask."Jean said after realizing that she had once again. Let her telekinesis slip again. "Its fine." Lance said only a lived tone that shocked everyone including his own teammates. Pietro knew his friend was try to control his anger better for this girl on the phone he was always sneaking around and talking too but he didn't know that the chick had influenced him this much. " well "was Scott's only comeback. Lance took a deep breath and started. " She's a mutant 18, she has the ability to turn her body into a moveable Erick form. She can also admit a ray from her hands causing to turn into there own rock form but they can't move. Humans last about a hour under the power, I don't know about mutants thought but I expect it's the same. The affects after being frozen is a foggy memory and the person is usually unconscious bring you out of the frozen state by absorbing the blast back by touching you. She is only 16 and last time I checked inexperienced with her powers." Lance said enfranchising She each time like hitting a sore spot each time he spoke it. "And" pietro knowing his best friend was holding something back. Lance looked down at his feet and said in a grumpy voice he used when he wanted to hit something. " Her name is Lucy _"sigh"_ Pearce...Alverse. _She she is my little s-sister."_ Lance studerd the last part. Everyone went silent."Then I suggest we find her." Said the professor how had stayed silent the whole time. "I will find her you guys just take care of kitty " Lance made for his jeep but was stopped by the professors voice " Lance I understand your want to find her are your own but please we can help." Lance didn't look at the professor just said " I can handle her." If lance had looked back he would of seen a disappointed professor. " very well but so you know we will also do are own investigation." Lance let a breath go. He knew deep down that he need there help as much as they need his." Fine but I would like to choose the teams and a sign them, please." Scott was about interject but the prof spoke first."very well chose please." The X-Men were astonished, literally no words were spoken. Lance broken the silence. "Ok then Wanda, Pietro, Rouge go down to the med bay with beast and keep a eye on kitty Lucy might come back and reverse the form. Peter, Kurt, Mr Logon, Toad and Freddy you two (pointing at his teamates) take them to the house and sniff the perimeter. Jean your with me in the jeep." Everyone moved slowly to there destinations. "I'm coming with you too" Lance had expected this and popped the back door before taking the driver seat. Jean took shotgun while Scott sat in back. They drove a good mile away and were at a red light when Scott asked. "So you just left her." Lance stayed focused on the light making sure not to look into the eyes or glasses of the boy scout. "Yes."it was blunt the way he said it but either way he kept pursuing the question in his head or likely try to show that Rock boy here was still a bad guy to Jean.

"Why?"

"It was the best thing for her"

"Why?"

"I wasn't the best of role models for her"

"Why?" The blow finally broke him"

"Because I had been trying to be a adult since I was 14 and trying to be a good person but you can't be an adult when your still a kid and I just couldn't handle it Ok!" Lance hit the gas hard and drove at the jeeps top speed as well as let out a couple Tremors . Jean came out of her concentration to stop the car. Lance got out the car and put his hands through his hair as he settled down next to a tree. Jean got out of the car to after Lance Scott started to get up but Jean held him down with her powers. She turned around and stared at her boyfriend. " what is the matter with you." Scott looked extremel shocked. "What it's not my fault he was a bad brother" Jean looked at him again this time with disappointment."Wow think about that for minute ok. I'm going to talk to Lance."Jean walked off muttering under her breath. Scott sat back down in his seat and began thinking.

 **Back at the mansion**

The vents were a tight squeeze but Lucy made it. The security was pretty good but her training had been better. She looked through the small vent screen that was over looking a lab. A ape like man was looking at a bunch of papers upside down and typing on the computer with the other hand. She moved on slowly making no noise. This was extremely difficult because she was in her rock form. This was show they couldn't smell her. The next room over was the infirmary. Bingo. In the back corner was a girl on a slab in perfect grey cold stone. Next to her was a two goth cheeks. _Come on move it._ An like magic they gave a swift kick and the vent cover came right off. She slide out with out a sweat and tip toed over next to the stone sleeping beautys bed. She saw why her older brother had fallen in love with her. She was practically spilling sweetness. But she also had the look of some one how wasn't afraid of putting Lance in his place. They could have been great friends. But she panicked, no that was a lie she was jealous. She had heard what Lance had said how Kitty was the only girl for her him. But what she really heard I love you and you what made her really mad was that this whole time she was searching for her brother she thought something was stopping him from coming back for his little sister for his little Pearce. Thing only that stopped him was this girl that Stone really hadn't meant to freeze her. That was why she was here and why she couldn't see her brother ever again. She took of the black torn up glove absorbing the power back into herself. It made her hands burn but she hated leave people like that. She knew it would have worn off any ways but it felt wrong to leave anyone like that. She got better look at the girl, she was out cold. Suddenly the room was full with a cold brez making her shift back to her human form. She turned around to see a boy with white hair and a blue tights was also white guards on top of it. _This might be fun,_ Lucy thought. "I-see-the-faimly- resettlement."The boy stayed fast pace. _Defiantly going to be fun._ "I-like-your-name-Lucy-Pearce-Alverse. What's-Pearce-mean-it's-greek-right." Lucy recognized her name and heard the question perfectly."It mean' Stone, Speedster." quicker then the boy thought she could move she steeped his legs and he fell. When got up she was running. _This is going to be fun_ , Pietro thought to himself as he ran after the girl.

Sorry guys but this is going to be three parts okay. It's that this is the first story I ever thought of so I want it to be really great also Colossus or Peter joined the X-Men after Apocalypse. Tell me what you think of Lucy.


	5. Stone part 3

X-Men evolution episode 5 season 5

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the idea and Lucy Alverse. Please you.

"Stone" part 3

 **pietro**

This was extremely boring to Pietro. He wanted to get into some aaction before he died of extreme watched as the girls left Kittys room to get so were going to be here for while exactly what he didn't want. He ran up to the small kitchen in the under ground facility grabbing a cup of water knowing too well what coffee did to him. It was almost worse then getting drunk, but that was whole other story. He drank the water in less than a second running back to the was some one there. He ran in head strong as per usual. The someone turn out to be a girl and once he entered the room she shifted the once rough Gray cobblestone skin into a nice tan skin, much tanner then her brother. Pietro stopped circling her and began studying her remembering small details like the color of her hair which was dark brown like her brother. It was braid down half of her wore a black seat shirt, and jeans that aligned to her body. The cloths were very dirty mostly covered in mud, now dry face was also covered in smudges of dirt but for some reason this made her more attractive. Her eyes are what surprised her they were a ocean blue un-like her brother's brown. He couldn't complain that much . He himself had a twin how looked nothing like him , something he was perfectly fine was just a inch or two smaller then him which made her probably smaller then her brother a bit too. Pietro relegated how quiet it been and noticed he hadn't sad any thing in a while. _Better change that,_ he saided to himself." I-see-the-family-resettlement." He said with a sly smile. She was definitely way more enjoying to look at that was for sure. He reviewed all the millions of girls he fitted, dated and dump and she was something completely original. " 's-Pearce-mean-it's-greek-right?" He said pulling out the usual flirting looked up back at her eyes with a look he would give to any girl that fooled them into thinking he was being truly honest, he didn't like receiving it. This was going to be one of his more dangerous challenges. _This is going to fun,_ he thought with a smirk. She gave back her own smirk "It means Stone, Speedster." Her voice was cool and sharp , pronouncing each word with its own sharp small girl moved before Pietro could even think. Which no had ever done till was completely astonished. _let the games begin,_ Pietro said getting of his butt and racing after his new challenge.

 **Stone**

 _Dumb boys ,_ she smiled to hherself as the boy ran off into the direction of the main elevator. Lucy looked both ways before pressing all elevator buttons on the second elevator. _That should keep him busy,_ and with that final thought she ran ooff in the other direction.

 **Jean**

Jean walked slowly over to the side of her knowen enemy carefully sitting next to him. "What'ss the story" she asked softly. Lance kept looking at the ground like it was the most important thing in the world right know.

" What your talking about."

"Were going to find your sister eventually, she might tell us before you can. You might as well tell at least some one the truth Lance." Jean says completely honest.

"An why would I tell you?!Yourmy enemy it's the same as giving you bullets for a gone."

"Fine don't tell any one, and besides Lance so you know I wouldn't tell any one in-less you wanted me to."Jean went to getup when Lance put his hand on her didn't look up at her at all he just slid his hand off her knee.

"I was 15, she was 13. We still had are parents then. Me and my dad were fighting, it wasn't really bad actually pretty usual. I wanted to quit school and join a band. My dad said that it was stupid and well of dropped it there." Lance toke in a breath.

"But I was stubborn douce bag. I kept fighting. The I got this searing head ache , I had be gitting them a lot, but this one was worse.I fell to the ground and everything started shaking. My dad held onto me and yelled at my mom to get Lu. He grabbed me and let me lean on him before setting me under a table. He went back to the kitchen to help my mom and sis. Lu's powers had kicked in and when mom went to push her she turn to my dad got there he didn't know what was going on but he did know that he loved us no matter went to grab Lucy's had an when he did he...He turned to stone. Every thing kept shaking and now the house had started falling apart. The ceiling above Lu was about to fall and I guess instinctively I pushed her out of the way with me." Lance let out a small breath looking up. He hadn't cried at all but he was clearly holding it back. But he wasn't finished.

"It took them forty minutes to find sat in the fire truck waiting for them to find are parents. Twenty minutes later the building shifted. They found are parents. They said they had no chance , must of moved something that kept everything we knew what it was. When they had come out of the stone form... They really had no chance. So we got sent off to a orphanage. I was forced to become a good example for her. But I always seemed to get in some trouble and get shipped off to another orphanage. But she was always close behind. When I turned 16 I realized that parents only wanted one kid not a small leftover of a family. So I started to get in some trouble on purpose so they keep shipping me. I also tried to keep good grades so Lucy would too. That was something parents want too smart kids. But when I turned 18(when he was in kitty's home town.) I need money. Once I was old enough they would kick me into the streets. Lu still hadn't gotten adopted and since she was only a year younger then me she would want to go with me where ever I went. That's when Mistique came. I took the deal I needed a place to go and I guess it's kinda greedy sounding but I needed to be a kid and so did my little sis. I told her I was going to this college and that once I got a good job I would come back for her."

"Wow" was all Jean could say. Before Jean could ask any real questions Scott came running up. "They found her come on."

 **Pietro**

Lucy was beat the carp out of them . They had finally found her , he was still mad he gor tricked. She was in the hall way right know and since everyone thought un-fair and all to hang up on her they went one at a time. So her response was beat the living shot out of them. Pietro heated the sound of a jeep come up and watch as Lance saw his sister. "Lu stop it " he yelled. Her eyes turned gloss for a second. Was she going to cry. But a single year came up. But then something in her eyes flicked like a switch was turned on. A darkness seemed to cover her she kept fighting. " something is wrong." Lance said with a level of fear he never heard. "Sure is how can she be so strong." I snapped back. " No that's not it." Jean turned in her focused face on she then spit out. " your right somethings make her do this. I think I can get her to stop." Jean looked at LANCE for a sign. He gave a small nod. Jean moved her head in a forced fully motion causing a wave of her power to break the glass around them. Lucy grabbed her head and began to fall. Pietro ran over before she hit the ground grabbing her back. She let slip a final slimy smile before passing out.

Hour skip

Lance sat in the room with his sister and Xavier. Pietro read there lips a bit and knew that they been talking about why she frozen kitty and what happened before she was all mind controlled and stuff. He also noticed a bunch of sorry between the siblings how were both more happy to see each other. Lucy was probably going to join them at the Bhai house and he very much liked the idea of that. Nothing was going to be the same again with two Alverse.

 **Shadows**

"You sure they will not find the device." The voice of the cold young woman's could break you in half. " They will not, you just make sure you student dose as she is told" the man voice said ten times scarier then the woman's who would make you shiver in fear while the man might make you die of it. "Of course she will. I deal shall be meant, I get Xaviers students and you get two of his most finest. Like we agreed." With this the shadows disappeared but not the fear and curiosity, no that, that stained the ground like blood.

Hoped you liked it it took me all night but it was awesome to tell me what you think and try and guess who this two evil dudes are and might send you a hint. Also I will be making some short story's that are just little tales. Some are just for fun other contributions to the story. Tomorrow I will post the first short story hopefully.㈺8


	6. Point of view part 1

X-Men evolution episode Three season Five

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men evolution or anything marvel, I do own the idea and of character Lucy Pearce Alverse, please Review. Thanks for reading.

"Point of view"

 **Bobby Drake / Iceman**

 _ **Room 15/ Boy's**_ **half**

 _BEEP BEEP. " Fssh."_ Bobby froze his alarm clock for the millionth time that week so far. Every thing hurt, a lot. He tried rubbing his eyes back into his head not wanting to realize it was the morning. " Ice cube hurry up, we don't want to give more reasons to Wolverine for extra danger room time." Ray / berserker, Bobby's roommate and close friend yelled." Why is he doing this again because my head and well the rest of my body are to purple bruised to remember." Bobby said flopping to the ground after trying to walk. " Well other then the fact that Wolverine is a work out nut, we got beat up by a kid and Wolverine realized that we know how to use are powers but with out them well we're dead meat." Ray said finally finished getting dressed." I am dead meat already, dude I might have to change my name to purple man at this rate."(wink wink) Bobby gave out a small chuckle , because anything more would hurt. " Well hurry up purple man, I don't want to be on his bad side." Bobby finally managed to get his uniform on some how, seeing how many bruise's he really had. Once Bobby got ready, him and his best friend went off to there doom. 20 minutes later Bobby found him self down stairs in a cramp elevator with Ray,Sam, Roberto, Tabitha, Amara, Jubilee, Rahne and Jamie and many of his doubles because of all the shoving. Crowed was a understatement. Tabitha was once again flirting with Roberto , Ray and Sam, while Rahne gave a disapproving eye at Roberto for following for the wild chick. Jubbes was in the back surround by clones of Jamie and unsuccessfully trying to get them to being only one jamie. Finally Bobby eyes landed on Amara who was next to Tabby. Bobby hadn't known how long he was staring at her till the elevator came to a sudden stop. He moved into the back with Jamie, letting Amara and Tabby get out so he could stop his staring, he needed to think without seeing _her_. ' _I don't like Amara. She like a little sis, ya that's it. I mean I don't like seeing her hurt, and it makes me smile when I see her happy. But I do the same thing for the rest of the team, right? Well it makes me happy when she laugh at my jokes, really happy. But I don't like her, right?_

 **Amara / Magma**

 _ **Danger room/ active**_

20 minutes after six o'clock. Amara wondered if was illegal to try and kill a mutant who had healing powers. Because she was on the brink of doing just so. She usually wasn't so up for violence, maybe it had to do with hanging around Tabitha so much, but Wolverine was pushing it. The new recruits, which she didn't know why they were still called that since they had been there for a year and a half by now, had been waking up at six in the morning and it was starting to drive her crazy. Tabitha already tried to escape three times and it seemed each time she came back it was worse and worse. Logan had them running a level 4 metal head scenario. If you couldn't guess by the code name , this one was made as if the top X-Men failed and it was are turn to step up to the plate. We had to destroy all the bots with out getting shot or noticed, then after all those were gone they attack the biggest one that resembled watched as Multiple AKA Jamie and Boom boom AKA Tabitha got shot with rainbow coloured paint balls. In fact Amara herself was almost in the same situation, that was in till Iceman the leader of the recruits AKA Bobby push her behind a giant boulder were he played on top of her look straight at her. Amara could only here the Spats of paint and the grunts of Sunspot AKA Roberto how was a perfectionist like jean and was obviously ticked that he gone out that fast. But other then that she only saw Bobbys Blondie locks on her fore head and his crystal pale blue eyes looking into her dark brown. "Hay you to if your done snuggling I could I don't know use some help taking down Magneto Borg" said the obviously sleep deprived Jubille how was only like that when she didn't get her rest. Amara tan skin turn a dark red, while Bobby seemed to only turn more blue. ' _New recruits please stop everything at this intense and report to the main dinning room that is all._ A ran up stairs , ignoring the muscle pain and the hot presser of a blush pounding on Amara's checks, hoping to find her loud and crazy friend and to tell her about the incident with Drake. When she made it to the giant dinning room that was used for breakfast and dinner she was surprised to see other kids. She saw Closso, Leech , The Professor, Mr. Logan , Jean and Scott all stand near the other door. There was probably about 10 students. The rest of the Recruits came up and started looking around. Amara saw leech and Jamie talking to another boy with dark African skin how looked there age. In another coroner, Jubliee and Jean talked to a Japanese girl with dark purple hair. There were more kids but Amara didn't take much notice in them once she saw her was also with some new people. One looked a year older then Jamie which would make her a year younger the Amara, she also had a blonde bob with brown streaks in her hair. Next to her was a tan girl with Gray eyes. That's all Amara could see with the rest of her body being cloaked with black scarfs. She almost ran the rest of the small distance between her and her BFF.

 **Tabitha / Boom boom**

 **Large Dinning room / First floor**

Tabby was so tired that once she got out of the elevator she wanted to faint on the spot. But once she saw some un know faces it seemed to energize her , so she made her way over to the Prof. "Hay prof what's with all the newbies" Tabby said throwing her thumb back swiveling back and forth pointing out the "newbies". " Well Tabitha this are the new students, or newbies as you fact I would like to a couple of them" The profs wheel chair jumped forward going towards a girl with short blonde hair with bangs, with strips of brown highlights in it. The girl wore short selves aqua tee shirt and a black skirt with pale leggings. She also had convers. There was another girl next to her, but she could only she tan skin and sapphire blue eyes. Everything else was covered up with a black blankets." Girls I like you to meet Tabitha here, she has knows the most about this place and can tell you all about are **Rules**." The prof the strolled away with the only sound being his wheels. " Hi I'm Zee and this is to meet you Tabitha." The blonde now know as Zee gave Tabby her out stretched hand, Tabby took it and gave it her hardy shake. " So what's your guys powers." Tabby said with out a second hesitation. This of course put Zee off, and made Soora look nervously something Tabby couldn't tell. " here newbies ill so you mine but then it's your turn." Tabby then changed it to the lovable and trouble making Boom boom. She looked for a worthy target. But she knew right away how it be. She made a big and unicorns and throw it like a mini bowling ball right under the over working wolverine. " you might want to step back." The two new girls didn't know why they positioned but something about Tabby made them worry of.'BOOM' Wolverine jumped so high toad could beat it. When he landed he was greeted with frayed boots and a calling Tabby. He gave a anger grunt out as he went to get new shoes, but some say as he went there was a sly grinning at the attic. " Your turn Zee." But before Zee could utero a word a tired Amara came over. " Hay girl have you seen the newbies." Tabby said turning to her BFF. " Hay. Hay I got some things to talk to you about." Amara said with a twinkle in her eye that told Tabby that she was excited about something. " But first let me introduce Zee and Sonora. In fact Zee you were about to show us your powers." Tabby eyes flew back to Zee. But once again before she could say any thing a anger growl filled the room. " New Students line up, old recruits over here." And like that Tabby was snatched of knowing what the newbies power was.

 **I promise to come back as soon as possible and countries this. Tell me what you think and how can guess who Soora is she is a real comic character. Also give me some more of. Please and thank you. please review and give what you think I can handle it. Bye .**


End file.
